


Beyond

by Namonai



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst?, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namonai/pseuds/Namonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fall into the abyss, you look for a light to pull you out, but sometimes you're so deep that you search and search and can't find that light. What more can you do than despair?</p><p>The only thing you know is that the light will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try writing angst after being inspired to write this after feeling down yesterday. I just had to get the emotions I was feeling out, which translated into the first part of this chapter. And the reason I kind of just crashed yesterday might be stupid but it really was just the culmination of all the shit I have to do this coming week and shit that's happened so far. My birthday's also in two days but unfortunately tests, tests, tests, and stress. Assignments, projects, I don't have time for this when I'm lacking sleep because I need to be unproductive and read fanfictions. It sucks when you try so hard and your efforts are useless and you received unsatisfactory results.
> 
> My writing isn't quite where I want it to be but everyone in this particular fandom is so supportive and kind <3 Pls forgive mistakes and confusions and plot holes :~) Happy Halloween though!

The air was suffocating, no light to be seen. He reached upwards, always searching and searching for that light source up above him. _Whoosh._ He flailed his frail arms in yet another failed attempt to save himself. Wait—this atmosphere was far too dense, far too murky and dark to be one of the vitalities of life. The quivering boy shivered as he realized he was submerged in water. Drowning and drowning in the pitch-black nothingness of his vicinity, he couldn’t help but gulp and swallow more and more in his frantic anxiety.

He wanted to cry but to no avail; for tears were useless in water, merely blending in with the environment, disappearing as if they were never there in the first place, merging with the very mass that was killing him as if cruelly mocking his pitiable situation.

The boy curled up on himself, quelling his struggles and giving up the last of his power. He sent out the last rays of hope he had inside of him before he let go of everything. Perhaps someone would happen to see the signals and would be able to save him. If that person ever came, the boy knew he would do anything. He sighed, content as the chilling coldness of his surroundings numbed his body and seeped into his bones. At least he wouldn’t hurt this way.

_Help me...Please, anyone?_

\--------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The insistent alerts of the monitor quickly notified surrounding nurses at the psychiatric ward of Sion Hospital’s Tokyo branch of a patient’s quickly declining health. Lying lifelessly on the standard blue bed was a sickly pale boy with many chemical fluids flowing into his body. However, his fragile health made him appear to be many years younger than he actually was. Distressed nurses pumped his chest as they performed CPR, more panic-stricken by the second as his heart rate and O2 stats dropped closer and closer to zero.

“Call Dr. Nagawa! Patient also requires AED immediately—he’s going through cardiac arrest.”

“I have the defibrillator! Charging.”

“Clear!”

They held his body down as they tried to start up his heart again.

“Nothing. Again!”

“Charging.”

“Clear.”

B-b-beep. B-b-beep. The monitor ceased its incessant shrieking as all conscious people in the room huffed a breath of relief.

“Patient’s heart rate is stabilizing. O2 is at 95.”

At this moment, Dr. Nagawa entered the room, slightly out of breath from his rush to the room. “What happened?”

“Patient Takaba Akihito, age 23, entered cardiac arrest at 7:47 AM today in his sleep. Before being admitted to this hospital, he was in perfect health,” a nurse recited from the file folder in her hands. 

“Any reasons for what caused it?”

“None.”

“How was his condition recently? Any visitors?” The doctor inquired. He knew that even if the body was in good condition, it would still deteriorate if the brain broke down.

“Akihito has been losing weight since his admittance here but otherwise no health complications. He’s only had two regular visitors, who seem to be his closest friends. His boss visited him one time but disappeared after that. He also appears to be paying the patient’s medical bills temporarily. Besides that, no one else.”

“What about his emotional state?”

“Again, declining since his admittance here. Akihito has been losing color in his face and has not been smiling as much. Less reactions and awareness to his milieu as well.”

“Well, if he loses hope, the body will start breaking down…” Dr. Nagawa muttered to himself. “We’re going to need to talk to him. Find out what caused him to be brought here since apparently he didn’t seem to be mentally afflicted then or maybe he just didn’t realize that he was yet. Can you wake him up?”

“Yes, sir.” She adjusted the IV drip in his arm and gently shook him while speaking softly. “Akihito, wake up. We need to talk to you.” 

Akihito’s face revealed no hint of having heard her, remaining as expressionless as before. 

The nurse prodded him more insistently this time and ignored the IV in favor of stopping another quantity of mild sedatives from entering his veins. “Should I take him off of the rest of the chemicals he’s on right now, Dr. Nagawa?”

“No, just the morphine should be enough. Ssh, he’s waking up. Can everyone please exit the room now? We don’t want to scare him.”

As the nurses shuffled out, Akihito’s delicate features pinched together as his mind cleared from its previous stupor. His eyes slowly opened, and a deathly pale face listlessly stared at the pristine white roof of the room. Even on the verge of death, his beauty was immeasurable.

“Akihito, I’m Dr. Nagawa, the person overseeing your health right now. Do you remember who you are, where you are, and why you are here?” The doctor was concerned, and he knitted his eyebrows together.

“I...,” the boy rasped. “...I’m so...tired…” His voice gave up towards the end.

“I understand, but we need to ensure your well-being.”

“...Just do whatever you want,” he whispered. “I don’t care.”

“And we are working as hard as we can to get you back onto your feet again. Do you at least remember why you were hospitalized here?” Dr. Nagawa only sought the most important pieces of information now.

“Was on a shoot...They said it was traumatic and told me to see a doctor.” Akihito zoned out. “I stayed there for a month for physical rehab and then had to see a psychiatrist. That’s where I’m now, right…? I don’t know why I’m like this, I don’t know what happened, I just don’t know anything.”

“Calm down, you’re fine, Akihito. The good news is that your body is 100% healed from your previous injuries. You just need to gain a little more weight, that’s all. But we want to keep you here for a little while longer just to monitor your mental state.” Dr. Nagawa assured him.

“That’s what they said when I was first admitted here.” He closed his eyes.

“I realize your previous doctor broke their promise since you’ve been here for five months already, but you’re in good hands now. You can trust me.” The doctor was sincere and tried to convey that, to no avail.

“Okay. I’ll try.” _One last time_

“Thank you. And I know you’ll be released soon because I believe in you. You’re not alone in this. Now, can you tell me what’s causing your nightmares?” 

“How did you know?” Akihito snapped his eyes open in shock. They found their target and locked onto Dr. Nagawa. “That I was having nightmares.” 

The doctor looked sadly at the burdened boy. “Healthy people don’t just suddenly crash and burn like this. I’ve seen many cases, Akihito. That’s why you’re in good hands; I’ve seen many miracles as well.”

Akihito let out a puff of breath and closed his eyes again. “Can you promise me that you can fix me? Because I’ve tried and I couldn’t.” 

“Of course. This is a good start. I’ll let you rest now but know that healing will require multiple people; not just one.” Dr. Nagawa quietly left the room, leaving the boy alone to his own thoughts.

When he heard the door gently close, he opened his eyes, taking a long look at the place he was situated in. Void of any personal belongings, the blinds covering the glass of the sliding door were open. It was a mistake made by the hospital staff in their haste but also the very thing that would help Akihito recover fully. He just didn’t know it yet.

He looked beyond the glass to the hallway outside. A tall man accompanied by two others strode past Akihito’s room. The immaculate black of his suit and tie graced his body and accentuated the muscles underneath. His chiseled face was expressionless, the bold contours merely highlighting the mystery of the man’s thoughts. 

Before he left Akihito’s sight, he spared a glance at what was nothing more than another patient in his hospital. The man slowed his pace by an infinitesimal amount as he scrutinized this angel on earth. He gazed at Akihito’s thin upper body, which was uncovered by the bed sheets, pale skin still flawless despite his health, and examined the patient’s face. Long, sooty lashes framed his large eyes, almost grazing his cheeks. A delicate nose curved upwards, leaning away from the luscious pink lips that still retained their color. His chin tapered into a point, perfectly adhering to his heart-shaped face.

Two pairs of eyes bore into each other, golden meeting azure. The man brushed a hand through his slicked-back hair as he exited from the boy’s view.


End file.
